Complicated
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: One-shot. Elena finally chooses Damon, but their relationship is not easy. With Damon's ability push people away and lash out, and Elena's stubborness and suicidial tendencies, there are bound to be problems. Their relationship is so unique and complicated, and they're both so passionate, that arguing is their favourite way to express themselves. M for lemon.


**A/N: I haven't wrote anything for a while, and I didn't think I'd have time to write over the summer because I've been doing volunteer work. But I've been sick this week, and this sorta just flew out of me whilst I was stuck in bed! Rated M for Adult Content/Language. AU, since Elena's a vampire now. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Vampire Diaries_, or any of it's characters.**

_**** "What's meant to be will always find a way." ****_

* * *

_**~Complicated~**_

_You're not easy to love  
__You're not easy to love, no  
__You're not easy to love  
__You're not easy to love, no_

After Elena finally told Damon she loved him for the first time, arguing became their standard way of communicating. They knew starting a relationship would be difficult, with Damon's infuriating skill of building walls around himself and Elena's stubbornness and suicidal tendencies. But when they argued, these obstacles were never an issue. Their passion would always overcome it all.

XxXxXxX

Elena watched Damon as he sat facing away from her, anxiously sipping at his Bourbon. She sighed in exasperation whilst he blatantly ignored her presence. They were in the middle of one of their usual, heated arguments. She was shouting at him about how he was incapable of allowing her to make her own decisions, and he was yelling back, saying that she was stupid if she thought he would ever let her die. Once he realised the shouting was getting them nowhere, he decided to try a new angle. He'd been ignoring her for twenty minutes now, and it was slowly driving her insane.

"How are we ever going to work this out if you refuse to talk to me?" She snapped, getting tired of his game. He remained silent, as he refilled his tumbler. "Fine, Damon. Be a petulant child. I'll sit here and wait forever if I have to."

_Why is everything with you so complicated?  
Why do you make it hard to love you?  
Oh I hate it  
'Cause if you really wanna be alone  
I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried  
But everything with you is so complicated  
Oh why?_

She grabbed one of his many other tumblers and poured herself a drink, knowing it would irk him. He didn't mind her drinking his bourbon usually, in fact she was the only person allowed to touch it without his permission to do so. However, if they were in an argument, it really pissed him off. She'd give anything for him to be angry right now. She'd rather have him shouting in her face than not talking to her at all.

After sitting beside him, close enough that their legs were touching, she took a deliberate sip of her drink. He was watching her from the corner of his eye, and she had to control the smirk that was dying to form on her mouth. They were both so stubborn, and to win an argument with him she knew she had to pull out all the stops.

She watched as his jaw clenched, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You know, shouting at me would relieve a lot of that tension," she said, unable to control the smile this time. He stood up out of his seat, and shook his head. She'd been spending far too much time with him.

When he sat in the armchair furthest away from her, she scowled. He really knew how to get under her skin, that was for sure. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch him, kiss him or scream.

_Sometimes I get you  
Sometimes I don't understand  
Sometimes I love you  
Sometimes it's you I can't stand  
Sometimes I wanna hug you  
Sometimes I wanna push you away  
Most times I wanna kiss you  
__Other times punch you in the face!_

"For goodness sake, Damon! You know as well as I do that we communicate best when we argue. If you're going to ignore me, I may as well leave and not come back!" She huffed, standing up and getting ready to walk out.

"I don't fucking care right now, Elena!" Damon shouted suddenly, not really thinking about what he was saying. He regretted it immediately, especially when he saw her eyes water a little bit. He'd never told her he didn't care before, and even though she knew he probably didn't mean it and had just blurted it in the heat of the moment, it still hurt.

She spun around, and headed towards the front door. Desperate to get away before the traitor tears started. Her stubbornness took over her train of thought, refusing to let him see how capable he was of hurting her.

He was in front of her before she had even taken three steps. He grasped onto her shoulders, and stared straight into her doe eyes, which were brimming with tears. "You know that I care. It doesn't matter how many times I say I don't, because I always will. I'm so sorry that I made you think for even a second that I don't," he admitted, his gaze never faltering.

_'Cause every minute you start switching up  
And you say things like you don't give a fuck  
Then I say I'm through with you  
Take my heart from you  
And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena yelled, stomping into the boarding house. She heard him slam the front door as he followed her inside.

"_Me?_ How is this my fault? He was clearly suggesting that you guys get back together!" He growled, yanking off his tie forcefully. He knew it'd be a bad idea to go to that event today, but he went because he knew Founders Day was important to Elena. Things were going smoothly at first, he even had a good laugh when he saw Caroline's face when Carol Lockwood announced that Elena was the new Miss Mystic Falls. After Caroline stopped throwing tantrums because Elena had taken her title, Stefan decided to turn up and congratulate her. He'd been MIA since Elena chose Damon, and it was so typical of him to show up on Founders Day and be a killjoy.

"You overreacted! I told him I loved _you_, not him. Then you punched him in the face!" She cried whilst taking all of the pins out of her perfectly curled hair.

"He deserved it, he tried to kiss you! And if I hadn't have pulled him off, he would've gone through with it. How would you like it if another girl threw herself on me?" Elena's eyes automatically flared with jealousy, and Damon stared knowingly at her.

_Oh, you're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no  
You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no_

"I would've been angry, but I trust you," she said softly, taking a tentative step towards him. He shook his head, and didn't relax his tense posture, clearly not ready to let it go just yet.

"What if it was Rebekah?" He asked, causing her to stiffen immediately. That was still a sensitive subject, and he knew it. But he still felt like he hadn't quite proved his point. "Or even better, Katherine?" Elena's head snapped up at the mention of that name, and she glared ferociously at him. That was a low blow, even for him.

"Screw you! I'm left feeling bad because someone tried to kiss me and I said no, whilst you're bragging about some sluts that you used to sleep with!" Elena snapped venomously, and then before he even had time to process what was happening, Damon had a hand hitting his cheek forcefully. The noise of the slap echoed around the room, combining with the noise of the feral growls erupting from Damon.

He had her slammed against the wall before she could register anything, and his fangs were the first things she could see once the room surrounding her stood still. "How many times do I have to tell you to _never_ do that?" He snarled. It was a rhetorical question really, considering he didn't even give her any time to answer, he just slammed his lips onto hers, and sped her up to his bedroom.

_Why is everything with you so complicated?  
Why do you make it hard to love you?  
Oh I hate it  
'Cause if you really wanna be alone  
I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried  
But everything with you is so complicated  
Oh why?_

He immediately threw her on his bed, wasting no time in tearing off both their clothes. He slammed into her forcefully and she dug her nails into his back, drawing blood. She screamed out his name, to let him know that she loved his rough treatment. The sex was always better when they were mad at each other. _Always._

"Just so we're clear, no man will ever get to kiss you again. Not even Stefan." He whispered in her ear as he flipped them over so that she was on top. "Any guy who is stupid enough to try will get his ass kicked, just like my brother." Elena rolled her eyes and her hips simultaneously, and laughed lightly.

"Fine, be possessive, but it works both ways. If Rebekah or Katherine ever tried anything, I'd stake them. And the next time you try and make me jealous, just remember, neither of them will ever be able to make you feel like this," She whispered back huskily, and bit his earlobe and lowered onto him again. Damon moaned loudly, and started to massage her breasts affectionately. She was right, their sex life was phenomenal. They were like gas and fire. Once they made contact, they just fused together and exploded, and it was without a doubt unlike anything Damon had ever felt before in his one hundred and seventy years.

_Sometimes I catch you  
Sometimes you get away  
Sometimes I read you  
Other times I'm like where are you on the page  
Sometimes I feel like we will be together forever  
But you're so complicated  
My heart knows better_

"No, Elena! _No!_ You're eighteen years old, barely out of High School. There's no way in hell I'm turning you whilst you're still a teenager!" Damon told her, shaking his head vehemently.

"Why does it matter that I spend the next two years with you being human rather than a Vampire?" She asked exasperated. They'd been fighting over this for at least an hour, and he still was being infuriatingly cryptic. He just flat out refused to turn her before she turned twenty, and couldn't even give her a reason that was better than _'you're too young'_.

"Because, being turned into what I am isn't a walk in the park, Elena! It's a massive adjustment, one that takes time to prepare for. I can't just turn you tomorrow, it'd be too overwhelming for your heightened emotions," he explained, losing his patience with her. She didn't understand, she wasn't even trying to!

"I've been given twenty four hours to prepare to die before. I don't need two years to mentally prepare myself for this. I've already been thinking about it for months, I'm ready," she desperately tried to assure him.

_Why is everything with you so complicated?  
Why do you make it hard to love you?  
Oh I hate it  
'Cause if you really wanna be alone  
I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried  
Everything with you is so complicated  
Oh why?_

Her futile attempt at changing his mind only angered him more. He slammed his fist on the coffee table as he yelled at her, "No, Elena, you aren't ready!"

"How do you know?" She countered, now beginning to lose her temper as well.

"Why are you pushing this? I've said no! Just drop it!" He hissed, looking away from her. She stared at him, carefully examining his facial expression. There was definitely something he wasn't telling her, something he was too afraid to say.

"That's your best attempt at getting me off that subject? You should know me well enough by now to know that it would take a worldwide apocalypse to sway my stubbornness!" She snorted. He stood up and glared at her, his last bit of patience snapping.

"Why are you so desperate to rush into this? Why is it so hard for you to just wait until you're twenty? It's not like there aren't other steps in our relationship we can take, we can get married!" He ranted, letting the words slip out before he could stop them.

Elena gasped, her hand slapping over her mouth in surprise. That was the last thing she expected him to say. They were already living together; she always thought the next step would be to turn her. She'd never really thought of Damon as the marriage type. But he was born in the 1800's, so she should've known really.

_I'ma stick around just a little while longer  
Just to make sure that you're really sure  
You like sleeping alone  
I'ma stick around just a little while longer  
Just to make sure that you're really sure  
You like sleeping alone_

"Did you just…?" She started, unable to finish her question. He looked at her, his blue eyes softening as he nodded weakly. "Yeah, I think I did."

She looked back at him, as she realised why he didn't want to turn her yet. "You wanted me to be human on our wedding day," she whispered, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Once again, he nodded weakly, still shocked that he'd just asked her to marry him.

She stepped towards him shyly, and placed the sweetest of kisses on his lips. "I love you," she sighed happily, kissing him again. He finally snapped out of it, and flashed her his crooked grin. "I love you too, more than you know," he said, grabbing hold of her waist. She squealed when he suddenly lifted her up and spun her around happily. A small giggle escaped her mouth, and then another, until eventually she was laughing uncontrollably as he spun her around the lounge.

_Why is everything with you so complicated?  
Why do you make it hard to love you?  
Oh I hate it  
'Cause if you really wanna be alone  
I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried  
Everything with you is so complicated  
Oh why?_

"I can't believe we're even discussing this!" Elena fumed, pacing back and forth around their bedroom. They were supposed to be getting married in two days, and Damon just had to start an argument before the big day.

"I can! She's pregnant Elena, and I could see the look on your face when she announced it!" He bellowed, clenching his fists at his side. He knew this was a conversation they needed to have before the wedding, but Elena was being stubborn, as per usual, and didn't think it was an issue.

"What look?" She cried, looking like she wanted to hit him. She couldn't understand why he was making such a big deal about this.

She had had her bachelorette party last night, and for some reason Bonnie wouldn't drink. When Elena asked her what was going on, she told her about the pregnancy. She and Jeremy had only just found out a week ago, and they wanted to wait until after Damon and Elena's wedding to announce it, but Bonnie could never lie to her best friend.

Of course, Damon wasn't actually supposed to be at the party, but he'd decided to quickly check up on Elena at the exact moment Bonnie confessed.

"You wished it was you," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He could see it all over her face, the longing to have her own child. She had such a kind heart, it was no surprise she was the maternal type.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I don't wish to be anybody else, because _I'm_ the one that has _you! _You're all I could ever need, Damon. When are you going to realise that?" She said softly, grasping his hand tightly in hers.

_You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no_

"I hate that I can't give you everything you deserve," he mumbled, squeezing her hand. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. After placing a gentle kiss to his neck she whispered, "As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. Any sacrifice is worth it, as long as I get to have you forever. I love you, no matter how difficult you make it." He chuckled lightly at that and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You're not the easiest person to love either, Elena."

_You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Song: Complicated - Rihanna. I saw a video on youtube of a girl singing an acoustic cover of this song, and that was more my inspiration for this than the original version.**

**Reviews appreciated! Let me know what you think. And if anyone has any requests, PM me.**

_**- Mia.**_


End file.
